


Service announcement: Jonathan Sims now likes dogs

by sp1lt_1nk



Series: they adopt a dog modern AU [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Alice "Daisy" Tonner Are Best Friends, Living Together, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, References to Depression, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Martin Blackwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp1lt_1nk/pseuds/sp1lt_1nk
Summary: Basically Jon gets Martin a puppy
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: they adopt a dog modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015494
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Service announcement: Jonathan Sims now likes dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that every time I write Martin he's trans. It's not important to the story but you can pry trans Martin out of my cold dead hands. Also: the childhood absue is just in passing there's nothing graphic about this. Just a bit of an explication.of Martin's chronic depression at the beginning. Other two are just talking about therapy/ depression, extremely brief Menton of character death. So much fluff though guys. So much fluff (no betad we die like archival assistants)

Jon and Martin had been living together for almost a year when Jon came home with Luna, a massive 8 month old dog. They'd talked about getting a cat at some point but Martin never seemed interested in cats as much as he did dogs. Jon still remembered the day Martin let a dog into the library. Of course at that time he hadn't known Martin, nor did he have any interest in dogs. That's why he'd picked Luna in the end, she had similar features to the shivering, skinny pup that Martin had "accidentally" let loose. And while Jon was more partial to cats, would much prefer one actually, he remembered the big smile on his boyfriend's face all that time ago. And that was the true reason for him surprising Martin with a dog.

Over the past few years of getting to know and falling grossly in love with Martin, that smile had been harder and harder to see. Looking back at text messages and photos from the past year only exaggerated the change. 

Martin had been diagnosed with chronic depression a little after they had started seeing eachother romantically. Jon had the suspicion that was the case after they'd become close in the first year of their relationship. Martin lost his apartment, (not through his fault but because building inspectors found that the foundation was filled with grubs and was no longer safe.) And lost his mum and then on top of it all lost two of his closest friends in a car accident. Martin was supposed to be driving but had been sick the day of the trip and canceled. At first Jon had thought it was stress and survivors guilt (they were only in addition as it turns out), but years later Martin finally saw a doctor and a therapist and another therapist. And here they are now.

Well, only Jon and Luna, as Martin is still with his therapist for another half hour before he takes the tube home. 

Jon had half an hour to make Luna look a little more presentable. 

He's not quite sure what sort of dog she is, but her paws are huge and Daisy, who had helped him pick out Luna, said that meant she would be big. Jon knew Martin loved big monsterous dogs, and that Luna seemed like the right fit. The lady helping him at the shelter said she definitely had German Shepherd in her, but the rest of her was a mystery. 

The amount of research Jon did into getting this dog was extensive. It was a wonder Martin hadn't accidentally found his notebook full of notes on the positive impact of dogs in people with depression or the list of supplies he picked up at the pet store. Or in fact that he'd taken the day off. Martin usually didn't go in to work on Friday afternoons because of therapy and being emotionally exhausted from working through decades of trauma. 

Jon felt like he needed to throw up with the amount of nervous energy stored in his stomach. He jumped when. Finally he heard Martin's keys in the lock. And he did a frantic sweep to make sure everything was nice for his boyfriend.

Martin didn't notice Jon as he hurriedly kicked off his shoes. He looked so uncomfortable that Jon wanted to kiss the frustrated furrow from his brow. 

Martin had picked up from groceries it seemed as his Tesco bag crinkled as he sat it down on the kitchen counter and finally Jon got up, making his footsteps loud and deliberate as not to scare Martin. 

Martin was too deep in thought to hear Jon but Luna whined and he finally seemed to switch off of autopilot. 

"Oh god!" He yelled, but a smile broke across his face as the shock of seeing Jon wore off. "What- what are you-?" 

Jon only laughed and wrapped his arms around Martin's large waist. "Wanted to surprise you."

"Oh. Well, you certainly surprised me." Martin said, muffled as he pressed his face into Jon's hair and planted a kiss on the crown of his head. 

"I'm not done. I got you something." Jon desperately tried to keep the sound of his grin out of his voice. 

"Jon… you didn't have to-" Martin started and.jon quickly shut him down.

"Don't say that yet."

"But-"

Jon didn't let him continue that either. "You don't even know what it is," he argued, tugging himself closer to Marin before letting go.

Martin's eye event wide at the joyful Expression on his partner's face. "Should… should I be worried?"

Luna once again whines and Martin tried to look around Jon to find the source of the noise. "What-"

"Shhh close your eyes and sit down." Jon instructed as he tugged Martin by his jumper into their tiny living room. 

Martin did as instructed his eyes shut tightly underneath his glasses and sat cross-legged in the floor 

"Really Jon, I don't see why I have to sit on the floor-"

But he paused as he listened to Jon walk away from him, his heart starting to this faster in his chest. Everything that he'd talked to his therapist about today swirled in his head.

_codependency issues, giving too much in relationships, never saying no, not being able to handle-_

There was a thunderous skittering clicking noise and Martin instinctively opened his eyes only to see something barreling towards him.

He almost cried out but there was a mass of wiggling fluff in his lap, it's tongue lapping enthusiastically at his face.

"Wait." He said, detangling what he now realized was a dog- a puppy. 

"Wait jon-" but the puppy was wriggling too much as he put it down for him to concentrate on what he was trying to say. The puppy ran back over to jon, got a few pets, then came running back to Martin and tried to lick his glasses off his face. 

"Who's dog is this?"

"Ours." Jon stated with a grin.

Martin spluttered. "You're joking."

"Look at her tags, love."

It took Martin a while to actually get the puppy to calm down enough for him to read her name.

"Luna," he said softly then gasped at the phone number and the house address on her collar. 

"She's ours?" He asked quietly, trying to take in her thick fur and happily wagging tail and her bright eyes. 

"Daisy helped me pick her out this morning."

"So that's why you had the day off." Martin replied but all of his attention immediately went back to Luna.

"Yes," Jon started, sitting down beside martin and giving him a kiss before pulling back suddenly. "wait. How did you know about that?"


End file.
